Because I Love You
by Pepper Dine
Summary: Four years after the war, Harry and Draco have pieced together a somewhat peaceful life. But why does Harry still feel like something's missing? Read full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a story that I had posted a few years ago, but took down for edits. This is actually a sequel to a story that I deleted altogether because I didn't like the way I had written it. I've decided to simply stick with the 'sequel'. But I'd like to give a quick recap so you know the context:_

_The story thus far..._

_Draco came into his veela inheritance during their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry was his destined mate and after many trials and tribulations (including an unfortunate incident in which Draco was raped), they both finally accepted each other and eventually fell in love._

_ Draco fought by Harry's side during the War and his parents supported them. Lucious Malfoy was killed in the Final Battle. Severus Snape, the Weasley twins, Lupin, and Tonks all made it. Due to the changes to the story, Sirius Black is also alive and well. _

_Now follow the post war years, in which Harry and Draco are happily married. So why does Harry still feel like thier missing something?_

_Warning: future mpreg and deals with sexual trauma_

_Genre: hurt/comfort, tragedy, major angst (I don't know why I like writing tear-jerkers!)_

_The story starts four years after they bury the fallen..._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Four Years Later..._

The war was long over and so were the childhood years of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Having married just months after the war, the two tried their best to move on with their lives. They had their ups and downs-the start was sure rocky-but they were young, in love, and full of dreams.

After finishing their final year at Hogwarts, the two went on to graduate school. Just as everyone suspected, Harry and Draco chose different paths, but it was surprising how easily they adjusted to each others' schedules without a single bicker.

Draco followed his long cherished dream of pursuing Potions and attended a well known school in the technical fields of Potions, Astronomy, Arthimancy, and Transfiguration. He graduated in three years instead of the expected four and was immediately invited to join a research team. For six long months, Draco wandered the exotic depth of the Amazon, living in strange straw teepees and walking across vine bridges with his research team as they stayed up long hours brewing a potion that would help rid a rare disease affecting albino unicorns. He enjoyed his student years immensely and became the youngest wizard to have an article congratulated in _Wizard International_, a well-acclaimed science and magic journal.

For his part, Harry was quite happy pursuing a career as an Auror, having latched onto the idea in his sixth year. The four year training program was both exhausting mentally and physically, but the work itself was well worth it. He finished his studies at the Hogwarts School of Dark Arts (only for Hogwarts students) and then joined the Wizarding Investigation Squad (WIS) at the Minister's request. His salary was nowhere as modest as Draco's, whom the whole wizarding world had come to respect despite his family's shady past, but Harry was only too glad to pass on the limelight to his husband.

After two months of cutting it out in London, the couple set their sights abroad. Harry wanted to escape the city that tied him to his past and Draco certainly welcomed change. So Harry sent a transfer request to his department and the Ministry promptly complied by sending him to their sister department in the United States.

Draco had by then returned from the Amazon and, eager for more research opportunities, he followed his husband to California where the couple settled in San Francisco, close to the International Relations Headquarters wherein lay Harry's new department.

They bought a cozy three bedroom house overlooking the beautiful Golden Gate right at the heart of the Golden City and spent most of Harry's free time traveling up and down California's coast line.

Draco had no trouble finding a job when he decided to look for one a month later. He settled for a faculty post at the American Institute of Advanced Magical Studies as a Potions Master. Four days a week, he lectured in the afternoons and then had the mornings, evenings, and nights (when Harry couldn't nag him to come home) to devote to his research in the excellent facilities provided by the University.

Overall, both were happy with their lives and each other, but sometimes, Harry had the feeling that something was missing.

Today was one of those times. It was a sunny Sunday morning and Harry was busy checking his e-mail on the breakfast table. He had bought a laptop after settling in and had even convinced Draco to use it to chat with Severus Snape (who had known about the technology weirdly enough). Although suspicious at first, Draco accepted the muggle technology just as he had come to accept a lot of muggle things since moving in with Harry.

Cars, telephones, TV, stereo, AC, etc; Draco thought all of it was simply junk and unnecessary, but coped with it for Harry's sake who delighted in them. They used magic of course, but Harry only twirled his wand at work and Draco, mainly to clean their home. The floo wasn't as common in the U.S. as in England, so they stuck to apparating to get them to work and back. More often than not though, the two enjoyed driving around in their black Mustang.

Harry had insisted upon a driver's license and had instructed his husband as well until they both were expert drivers. If anything, they loved the thrill behind the wheel and loved how they could travel around muggle places without appearing suspicious.

So for all his pompous upbringing and pureblood bravado, Draco Malfoy lived a humble and in part half muggle life with his half-blood husband whom he loved to death. He had no qualms, not after Harry gifted him with a rather irreplaceable muggle artifact on his twentieth birthday: the coffee maker.

Ever since trying it at a college gathering, Draco had developed a deep reverence for the bitter beverage. The stuff worked better than the Sleepless Potion he used to take during his graduate days and plus, it smelled delicious!

So this particular morning, Harry was not in the least surprised when his husband joined him at the breakfast table with a steaming mug of black Arabian coffee.

"Good morning, love. Had a good sleep?" Harry greeted as they shared a brief morning kiss.

"Mmm….morning." Draco sipped the scalding liquid, smoothening the weekend paper on his lap. He still read _The Daily Prophet _(along with five other muggle and magical newspapers) everyday.

"You're journal came in," Harry said, sending a thick, serious looking edition skidding across the glass table.

"I was wondering when it would come." Draco flipped through the contents, his eyes scanning the research endeavors expertly. His own paper was published in its depths, but Harry knew Draco wouldn't even glance at it. For all his school boy boasting, Draco Malfoy-Potter had turned into a calm and humble man, and no one appreciated this change more than Harry who found his husband all the more charming for it.

"Anything interesting?" Harry questioned when he saw the corner of Draco's lips twitch.

"They've found a way to modify my last potion," he replied, now grinning broadly.

"The one with the hippogriffs?"

"No, the one with the threstals. These two blokes from Australia claim they can counteract the creature's invisibility by mixing hippogriff and unicorn blood with my potion base."

"And does it work?"

"They claim it does, but I've got my doubts. You know age-old magic is hard to reverse-"

"But not irreversible," Harry replied, quoting his husband's own words.

"Right. They might be close, but they won't get the best results using my current potion base. You'd have to do some major altering to some of the ingredients. They've got the right idea though."

Harry frowned. "Don't you think it's wrong of them to use your research to promote their work?"

Draco flipped a page, eyes still on the paper. "Not really. That's just how science works."

"Well I still don't like it," Harry huffed. "Why can't they come up with their own potions?"

Draco chanced a glance at his pouting and thoroughly troubled husband. "They've given where credits due and clearly stated my name. I signed the forms for the potion's use by anyone with the proper license when I came up with it so there's nothing to justify here, baby. You don't have to defend me."

"No, I guess not." Harry sighed and closed his laptop just as Draco finished skimming the journal, setting it aside for now. "I just don't want anyone to rob you of anything, Draco. Merlin knows you work way too hard!"

Draco was touched by Harry's thoughtfulness and didn't hold back in letting him know. He leaned over his empty coffee mug and gave Harry a slow kiss. "Thanks, love. It means a lot to me," he smiled.

Harry wasn't willing to let Draco go so easily. Running his fingers through Draco's silky strands, he pressed their lips together, his tongue darting out to roam Draco's velvet cave. Draco had finally managed to reverse the veela's power enough to let him cut his hair. Harry had loathed to see the long, velvet tresses go, but he was just as happy with Draco's now not –too short hair. He loved raking his fingers through the silky depths and loved how the ends curved about Draco's neck.

"Mm…I'm hungry, love," Draco moaned. "Make me pancakes?"

Who could refuse that voice? Harry headed towards the kitchen where he began taking the batter and syrup down while Draco followed him with his empty mug and Harry's tea cup. For all his breakthroughs, Draco still hadn't learned how to cook. Following recipes and potions directions was apparently starkly different. It suited Draco just fine because Harry in his opinion was the best cook in the world!

"You know, Ron and Hermione are in New York," Harry casually put forth as he turned a golden pancake.

"Oh?" Draco plucked a grape from the fruit stand and studied it absentmindedly. "Weasel's on vacation?"

Harry shot him a look that Draco returned with an innocent smile. "_Ron _got time off work. It seems Hermione finally gave in to a holiday-you know how hard she works. Apparently, Public Relations finally recognized her hard work. She's getting promoted to VP, Draco."

Draco was not surprised. He'd known it would happen sooner than later. He chewed the grape thoughtfully before swallowing.

"You want them to come over, is that it?"

"Can't they?"

Draco studied Harry for a moment, reading the longing in those Hazel eyes. Harry maybe the dominant partner in their relationship, but he hardly exercised his power. Draco knew he had more freedom than most submissive veelas and, given that this was a homosexual relationship, he was grateful for his husband's consideration.

"Sure, summer break's in a week. They can come if they want."

If Draco had any doubts about their visit, they were easily erased as he watched the wide smile that lit up Harry's features. Any number of Weasleys were worth that priceless picture.

"Thanks love," Harry warmly replied as he carried their plates to the breakfast table. Draco followed him with syrup and they sat down to dig in. "You'll be off in a week won't you?"

Draco nodded. The Institute closed for the summer, which made Harry happy to have his husband to himself for three glorious months.

"We could show them around when they come then. Getting time off my work won't be a problem-my holiday pass is building up anyways-and Jenny will absolutely love the sea breezes. You remember Jenny, don't you? She was only two months old when we left England. She'll now be what-?" Harry's eyes grew wide. "Merlin, Draco! She'll be four!"

"She's a child, Harry. She grows."

"I know but it's still hard to believe…" Harry shook his head. "Time flies by so fast! It almost feels like yesterday that Hermione gave birth to her."

Draco wrinkled his nose then quickly ducked his head, avoiding Harry's gaze. His actions weren't missed.

"What?" Harry naively asked.

"Nothing-"

"No love, you didn't like what I just said, right?"

Draco shrugged and concentrated on finishing his pancakes. Harry couldn't suppress a smile. He knew what thoughts ran through his husband's mind. Harry decided to change tactics.

"What do you think of Jenny?"

"Hm?" Draco, who suspected something, but was too engrossed in his sweet breakfast to care replied, "She's smart, no doubt she has Granger's genes-"

"_Hermione's _Draco," Harry corrected, "and I think Jenny's positively sweet! Infact-" he glanced mischievously at Draco, "-I love all children, don't you?"

Draco shrugged again, growing increasingly uncomfortable. He took a large bite of his pancake to allow him time to think. They hadn't discussed children, not since their wedding night, when Harry thoroughly mortified Draco by admitting to the whole hall that he wanted a large family.

"We're too young, Harry-"

"We're twenty-two!"

"_You're _twenty-two! I'm still twenty-one!"

"Only till August-"

"Harry!" Draco set down his fork. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"But we're going to have to talk about this sometime-"

"I know just-just not now…please?"

Harry sighed, but seeing Draco's agitation, he gave in. He didn't understand why the blonde always avoided the topic. What was so bad about having a family? Didn't he want one as well? Being a pureblood, Harry knew Draco would at least crave a heir, but…

Something wasn't right, yet he knew he couldn't force the blonde to talk. His husband was stubborn as a mule and only let slip the thoughts he really wanted known. Even after five years of marriage Harry still couldn't quite figure out his cryptic husband.

"Are you done?"

Draco's voice brought Harry from his daydreams and he vaguely nodded. Draco took up their dishes and took them to the kitchen where he promptly charmed them to clean themselves. He rummaged in the fridge and poured two glasses of orange juice. Harry watched him from the doorway. Draco had grown quiet since the war, but he knew his husband was deliberately avoiding conversation now. He had officially spoiled Draco's relaxing weekend. Chastising himself for being so blunt, Harry tiptoed behind the blonde and slipped his arms around his slender waist.

"Is someone mad at me?" he whispered, nuzzling Draco's neck and planting soft kisses.

Draco lifted his shoulders, feeling ticklish. "I'm not…angry, but I don't want to discuss this."

Harry turned his husband so that they faced each other. "I'm not saying we have to do anything now, Draco. I just want to know what you're thoughts are on children. I feel like I'm the only one who wants any."

Draco shook his head. "It's not that I don't want any. I just…" He bit his lip and dropped his gaze.

Harry bent down to peer into his shaded eyes. "You're just not ready?"

Draco slowly nodded. "I'll talk about it when I feel like it…Is that ok?"

He asked in such a small voice, that Harry couldn't help but nod. He smiled sadly, then embraced Draco, kissing the top of his head softly.

"I love you," he heard him say as his arms encircle his back.

Harry closed his eyes and softly replied, "I love you too, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Surprises**

Another week sped by. Draco officially came home from the last day of work, towing bags of gifts and bouquets as usual. They were from graduating students he explained to Harry every time, but Harry nevertheless became jealous when he noticed that most of the 'students' were pretty, young females (and not surprisingly some males). Draco managed to ignore him.

"Chocolate frog?" He held out a box of assorted chocolates and Harry made a face. "Oh, come on love. You love chocolate."

"Not at dinner time I don't."

"You've already made dinner?" Draco asked as he munched on the chocolate, happily licking his lips. "It's barely six-"

"We have to pick them up at seven-or have you forgotten?"

"Oh." He had, but he didn't show it. "I'll go get ready then."

* * *

The youngest Weasley couple came the muggle way: by plane. They couldn't very well apparate with a four year old in tow and, international policies being strict, it was impossible to exercise a British floo license in America. So planes it was.

Harry and Draco reached the airport a half hour before the flight was scheduled to land. They killed sometime at the bookstore where Draco skimmed the magazines while Harry listlessly watched him, touching here and there and earning smart slaps on the hand.

When the announcement of the plane's arrival finally rang through the airport, they made their way to wait outside Baggage Claim. With summer already here, the airport was crowded more than usual.

"Just look for red hair. You can't miss it," Draco muttered as Harry anxiously scanned the crowd.

His eyes grew wide and he frantically waved when he spotted Hermione's bushy hair. The witch smiled brightly and pushed the luggage laden cart towards them. A tall, but not too gangly Ron followed with a little girl in tow.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you!" Hermione cried, pulling her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you too 'Mione," Harry smiled. She hadn't changed much, except she looked more mature dressed in a skirt and loose top. Her petite figure was still there, but her hips had permanently widened since their daughter's delivery.

Ron on the other hand, had tanned considerably and his freckles were barely visible. His figure had broadened to match his tall frame so that he looked more muscular than gangly. He shook hands, exclaiming his excitement loudly, and shared a brief hug with his best mate.

Then Draco held his hand out with an odd smirk and Ron, who must have been lectured by his wife before hand, civilly shook it, exchanging a few polite remarks.

"Let me introduce my daughter Jenny," Ron said, picking up the little girl who had been hiding behind her daddy's long legs. "Meet your godfather Harry."

She looked at them shyly with large brown eyes, definitely her mother's.

"Hello Jenny," Harry smiled, affectionately tousling her soft red curls.

"Say hi, sweetheart," Hermione said.

"Hi, Harry," Jenny obeyed in a sweet voice and startled her godfather with a heart wrenching smile.

"What a heart stopper," Draco whistled, pulling out a candy bar from his jacket pocket. "Do you like chocolate Angel?" he asked with a soft smile that startled everyone present.

Jenny took the candy bar without a word and, to their surprise, reached up to kiss Draco on the cheek. "Thank you Uncle Draco," she smiled, and Draco froze.

"_Uncle?" _he gasped. "Did you teach her that?" he rounded on Hermione who couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "So Harry gets to play the friendly godfather while I'm stuck with the role of a candy-laden uncle?"

Harry only shook his head, laughing silently as he followed a snickering Ron towards the exit.

"You play the part well," Hermione said as Draco pushed the heavy cart for her.

"Not much of a compliment," he grumbled, his eyes settling on Jenny who was now in Harry's arms.

He helped her load the bags in the trunk and then they were off. Though the ride home stretched an hour long, it was far from unpleasant. The Golden Trio chatted excitedly, catching up on lost years without stopping. Draco drove silently, glancing in the rear view mirror from time to time at the little girl who was fast asleep in her mother's arms, the candy still tucked in her little fist.

When they drove into the driveway, Draco and Ron relieved the trunk while Harry showed Hermione around the house. Hermione absolutely loved their cozy house. The modest living room with its elegant furnishing; the spacious kitchen with many muggle appliances; two bathrooms that looked extremely inviting and relaxing; the study with its immense collection of books; the very welcome guest room; and the couple's own room which voiced both their personalities in perfect harmony. Slytherin green and Gryffindor red greeted her in odd corners of the house.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you're so happy," she sincerely said.

"I know-thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Draco." They joined the others in the living room where Draco and Ron were watching Jenny as she went about exploring her new surroundings.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Jenny whined, holding up her tiny arms to her mother, but before Hermione could so much as scold her for her rudeness, Harry scooped her into his arms and threw her into the air.

"Well I'll start dinner then," Draco smiled as Jenny squealed. "Go into the foyer, love, I'll call you when everything's set up."

Too happy to be with Jenny to argue, Harry led Ron away as instructed while his husband disappeared into the kitchen. Hermione followed Draco, knowing Jenny wouldn't miss her for a while.

"So how are things with Harry?" she asked while Draco pulled down plates.

"Hm? Fine, I guess. His leave will be over soon," Draco absently replied.

"Let me take those-" Hermione took the heavy plates from his hands and began setting them up on the dining table. She could see Draco warming up food over the counter.

"Congrats on your promotion, by the way," he called to her. "I wasn't surprised, knew you'd be rewarded eventually with all the ruckus you caused in the department."

Hermione blushed, remembering the scandal that ensued after her unnerving demands for change, but thanked Draco politely.

"How's your work going?" she asked, hoping to engage him.

"I'm on vacation, a long one at that."

"I'm sure Harry's happy. He always complains about your workaholic habits-"

"I'm not a workaholic. Harry's just unnaturally jealous."

"Of who?"

"The students…and my cauldron."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised." She helped him bring the food to the table. "Smells delicious," she smiled. "What is it?"

"No idea," Draco replied, "Harry cooked." He lifted the lid off a pot and stuck out his tongue. "He's made the Weasel special: beef curry in a disgusting tomato sauce."

"Don't let Ron hear you say that," Hermione giggled.

"Say what?" Ron stuck his red head around the corner. "If you're making fun of me in front of my wife Ferret, I won't forgive you," he teased, ducking as he walked in to avoid hitting his head on the door frame.

Draco smirked. "Why? Are you embarrassed I'll reveal something she doesn't know?"

"Not even two hours together and you're already fighting," Harry said as he entered the scene. Jenny was still in his arms. Draco wasn't surprised when he pulled a chair next to her after settling her beside her mother.

"Ginger wasn't exactly in the bargain when I mated with you," Draco smoothly replied, reaching for buttered bread.

"And I'll bet God had to bargain with the Devil to pair you two," Ron retorted and then gasped when Harry ladled curry into his bowl. "You made my favorite mate!" he cried, happily accepting four whole scoops.

"And extra spicy the way you like it," Harry smiled watching him gulp mouthfuls like a kid.

"God, Harry! Why the hell did you become an Auror? If I'd known your hidden talent, I'd have employed you as a personal cook!"

'"Are you implying that Granger's bad?" Draco sneered, earning a playful jab from Hermione.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're with my best mate. He can't cook can he?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shook his head, smiling. "No, the first and last time he tried he blew up half the kitchen."

"How did you manage that?" Hermione asked, feeding Jenny with one hand while she sipped soup with her other.

"He put pasta in a plastic bowl and then shoved it in the microwave," Harry answered.

"I didn't know how to work that thing!" Draco cried in his defense as the laughter rose. "You were the one who said you used it to warm things up. It's your fault for not giving me clear directions-"

"Some common sense might'a helped," Ron added, sniggering.

"Oh, Ronald don't go picking on him," Hermione scolded. "Have you forgotten the washing machine incident?"

"What happened?" Draco asked as Ron's ears instantly pinked.

"That was a long time ago 'Mione," Ron replied, but that didn't stop his wife from spilling the details.

Harry sat back contently in the chair, happy to be with his best friends and to see his mate enjoying himself as they bantered back and forth. His eyes fell on Jenny of their own accord and he smiled as he watched her making a mess of her food. The table was a little too tall for her. He'd have to remember to buy a high chair one of these days, just for special visitors like her.

"Let me help you, love," he said, taking the blunt knife from her hand and cutting up the meat for her.

Draco, who hadn't missed these attentions even in the middle if his banter, felt his stomach flip. He saw now how clearly his husband wanted children and the thought made him more than uncomfortable, it made him sick.

* * *

_Note: Male veela can become pregnant without proper protection, much like females._

_Additional Note: Spelling mistakes in dialogue intended_

They didn't sleep until well past midnight, playing chess, drinking wine, and just chatting. Of course, Draco didn't feel much like talking. Jenny had long since dozed off and carried away by her father to the guest room. Draco really had no interest in the Trio's chatter-he felt out of place in the circle even now- and he was rightfully bored. So he resorted to the last thing he ever did: he drank…and he drank…and he drank…

And then he talked or stuttered or blabbered-whatever it was that he did whenever he was really drunk, but no one seemed to mind because they were just as drunk as or more than he was. He noticed even through all the haze that Hermione was a giggly drunk, clinging to Wesley like a teenage girl. He had thought the red-head would be an angry drunk, but he was actually pretty sober.

Draco hated that. Why did Ginger look like he could hold his liquor better than him, a Malfoy? It wasn't fair!

"I know i's not fair, love," Harry breathed in his ear, "but Ron can hardly help it."

Oops! Had he said that aloud? He hiccupped, turning to Harry who was happily cradling him in his lap, smiling goofily at him.

"You always talk when you're drunk," he murmured, his lips brushing his briefly. "You chatty drunk."

"Jealous you can't hold your booze, Ferret?" Ron cried, making Granger giggle.

Draco vaguely noted that he was louder than usual, or perhaps his senses were overly off the radar. He didn't know.

"You're jus' an alcoholic you twat," he sneered, his voice slurring horribly. He could have spoken a foreign language for all his words were worth, but they were all long past caring.

When Ron didn't burst in flames as expected, Draco decided he couldn't let the golden opportunity pass, even in his half-conscious state. "Just a wanker – a useless wanker!" he mumbled.

"He's not makin' sense Harry," Ginger grumbled. "He's worse than a bloody girl!"

"Hey!" He got a good whack on the head for that and he deserved it too.

"You never were a ladies' man," Draco drawled, sinking further into Harry's arms as Harry giggled uncontrollably. He hiccupped again and was suddenly aware of how hot he was. His skin was burning as if he had a fever and he could feel the heat radiating off Harry like hot waves in a dessert.

He licked his lips, suddenly thirsty, and squirmed in Harry's lap, reaching out an unsteady had to grab his husband's drink. But Harry got there first, placing the drink out of his reach.

"Harry," he moaned, stretching his arm futily.

"You've had enough," his husband retorted, downing the last of the blissful ambrosia and eliciting an angry groan from the blonde.

"I was thirsty!" he slurred, frowning deeply and trying to fix Harry with his gaze. He blinked several times. He couldn't tell which Harry was which.

Oh he could feel him alright, pushing him off his legs and onto his back on the couch. Harry was leaning over him, swaying from side to side like a cobra. He looked like he was dancing. First there were three Harry's, meshing in and out, then four and then six. Draco giggled.

"Wha's so funny?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse.

Draco cocked his head. Was that _lust _he heard in his husband's voice? Draco knew, stupidly drunk or not, that Harry's voice only got like that when he wanted to fuck him and fuck him hard.

He giggled at the realization again, raising his arms and locking them behind Harry's neck.

"You wanna fuck me Harry?" he asked when Harry didn't make a move. "I wan' you to fuck me with your cock. I wan' you to make me cum hard. I wan-"

But he didn't get to finish telling him how much he wanted him when Harry cut him off, swooping down to catch him in a very sloppy, drunken kiss. Their tongues danced aggressively, slipping and sliding unsteadily as they hungrily devouvered each other.

When Harry's warm hands caressed his hot chest, Draco moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss, panting as Harry squeezed and tugged at his overly sensitive nipples. Clumsily, he found Harry's belt buckle and began fumbling with it, trying to unlock it while Harry's tongue teased him.

This was pure torture! He groaned angrily, trying to push Harry away, but Harry only bit his right nipple hard, making him gasp.

"Stop…teasing!" Draco cried, tugging at his pants. "Take 'm off-now!"

Harry loosened his belt buckle and a rush of unease suddenly flooded through him. He turned to look at the couple who he had momentarily forgotten about in his height of ecstasy. His best friends were staring at him open-mouthed like fish out of water and if his situation had been less precarious, Harry would have laughed right out loud at their expressions.

"Not nicssse, 'Arry," Hermione hiccupped and then giggled, her arms circling Ron's shoulders. "Don' take advantage of 'im."

"Harrryy," Draco moaned, oblivious to the scene he had made. "Want you-in me!" he panted, trying to grind his hips against his husbands.

Harry leaned over him again and kissed him softly, making him moan. "You're drunk, love," he whispered against his lips. "Not no-"

"No!" Draco whined, pulling Harry by the shirt front and refusing to let go. "I'm hard! I wan'-I need you!"

And even through the loose material of his Capri pants, Harry saw he was hard. He turned to his friends again, only to find them engaged in an intimate snogging session. Feeling this was as good a time as any, Harry gathered his bundle of love and made his way a little tipsily to their room.

He dumped Draco unceremoniously on their bed and crawled over him, locking his lips over the blonde's. Draco moaned loudly when he felt Harry's warm hands glide up his spine beneath his shirt. With one hand, he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt while deepening their kiss. Harry slid the material off Draco's pale shoulders as the blonde climbed to his knees, pushing Harry onto his back and straddling his waist.

He tore at Harry's thin shirt and bent down to attack his neck, kissing, biting, and licking the taunt flesh. Harry blindly ran his hand through the blonde's soft hair, wincing when he felt the teasing teeth draw blood. He raised his leg, rubbing his knee against Draco's growing bulge, making the blonde pull away with a gasp.

"Do me!" he purred, his face flushed from heat and intoxication. Harry caressed his cheek lovingly. He was having a mighty difficult time keeping himself under control. For all his desires knew, he wanted to slam Draco onto the mattress and fuck him senseless, but Harry knew after living eight years with him that Draco still cradled the fear of that night in the dorms and it wouldn't hesitate to surface at the slightest rough handling, even if Draco was drunk out of his mind. He spelled Draco's pants off, earning a sigh and a needy peck on the lips when his erection sprang free.

"Let me get the condom-" Harry huskily began, but Draco silenced him with a kiss, pinning him on his back with his weight.

"No condom," he croaked, "I want you-in me…raw."

Harry's eyes widened at the implication. He knew Draco wasn't thinking straight at the consequences of their act-well, Draco had admitted himself he wasn't ready.

"I can't Draco," he said, turning away when Draco tried to silence him again. "You're not thinking straight. You don't want this, remember?"

"Don't tell me what I want and don't, Potter," Draco barked and Harry winced. His husband only ever used his previous last name when really angry. "I wan' you in me-whether you like it or not-now!"

Harry searched his grey eyes, hazy with need and alcohol. He pulled Draco into his arms and turned around so that Draco was beneath him. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered even as he cast the spell. "I love you too much to do this to you."

Draco vaguely registered the words as his eyes glazed over and he slumped in Harry's arms, unconscious. Harry pulled the covers over him and sighed, tracing a finger over Draco's warm, flushed cheek.

_What am I going to do with you, Draco? _he thought as he unzipped his pants to take care of his unsatisfied arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just realized that I have the whole story written and forgot to keep uploading it! _

**Serious Contemplation**

Draco knew he'd screwed up when he woke up half naked and alone on their bed cradling a major headache. His first thought was that Harry had knocked him up in their drunken stupor, but then he remembered the hazy words just before he slipped into oblivion and Draco felt ever guilty for tempting Harry like a heartless Siren.

He stumbled to their bathroom and went through his daily routine, taking extra care to brush his teeth more vigorously than usual. He hated the taste and smell of stale alcohol. For a good half hour, he indulged himself under the shower, then dressed, groomed, drank a half vial of Hangover Potion, and exited, satisfied with his appearance.

The Trio were in the kitchen, eating his husband's infamous pancakes. They greeted him politely when he arrived, although Ron couldn't help slipping in a few tasteless comments on his behavior last night.

"Glad to be of amusement, Weasley," Draco replied, taking the jibes in stride. "A Malfoy is always a good host." And he shared a morning kiss with Harry, going deliberately slow.

Hermione cleared her throat before her husband could make any more rude remarks. "So, what are the plans? Are you guys going to show us around or what?"

"That's the plan." Harry ladled two pancakes onto Draco's plate and poured a river of syrup before handing it to his drooling husband. "Draco and I are your tour guides for today."

"So you'll take us to the bridge then?" Ron excitedly asked. "I've been wanting to see it so I can rub it in my colleagues face you know. He's always going on about what a legacy it is-"

"That it is," Draco cut in, licking syrup off his fingers.

"Well, let's also see Crooked Street and Cloit Tower while we're at it," Hermione added.

"Jenny might appreciate the zoo and the Golden Gate Park," Harry noted. "Draco, you think you can book tickets to the Science Academy?"

Hermione's eyes shone like a child at that and she practically skipped on the way to the guest room when Draco gave a silent nod.

"What's at the Academy?" Ron asked, watching his wife go with a dreamy smile.

"Oh a museum, an artificial rainforest, ocean life, shows, the planetarium, the usual," Draco replied, helping himself to more syrup.

Ron made a face. "Drown in it, won't you? You've got a longer sweet tooth than Jenny and she's only four!"

"That's because he's spoiled rotten by his students," Harry laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm loved," he sneered as Hermione came back with Jenny in her arms.

"Hey Jenny!" Harry cooed immediately making room for her. And for the rest of breakfast, his goddaughter claimed all his attention.

_I shouldn't be jealous, _Draco thought…but he was.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had a grand time touring San Francisco with their tour guides. Harry parked the car somewhere along Fisherman's Wharf and for the rest of the way, they walked; Harry taking turns carrying Jenny in his arms with Ron whenever the hills became too much for the little girl.

Harry took them around all the promised places, since his husband couldn't be trusted with directions. Draco however, was comfortable enough answering any questions Hermione threw at him. Even if he was a little spatially absentminded, Hermione had to admit, Draco knew his facts and history well.

Golden Gate Park was their last stop and by the time they trudged into the Academy of Science, they were all thoroughly tired. Jenny on the other hand, crawled out of her Father's arms, excited by the various attractions. Ron and Harry trailed after her while Hermione and Draco followed at a slower pace as Hermione wanted to study each exhibit on her own.

When they came to the kids' area, Harry announced he was taking Jenny to the Splash Zone. Draco, who didn't fancy getting wet, retired to the Café with Hermione while Ron and Harry took the four-year-old inside.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Draco asked. "I'm having coffee."

She looked at him pointedly. "In the evening?"

"I don't have a set time. Do you want a frappacino?"

"I'll have the caramel one then."

He returned shortly with their drinks, diving straight into his coffee without heed.

"Harry's certainly attached to Jenny," Hermione said after a time. "He'll make a good father."

Draco nodded, trying to appear nonchalant, but Hermione didn't miss the tiny fall of his lips.

"You know, I think you two are the only Veela couple in a hundred years who have gone so long without consuming. Most relationships collapse under the strain-at least those I've read about."

"You've been researching?" he asked.

"A little bit. Harry, in his e-mails, told me the discussion you two had. He really wants kids."

Draco sighed. "I know…I see it all too plainly now." He took a long sip of the scalding liquid, letting it burn down his throat. "I'm just…_scared."_

"Of what?" Hermione pressed when the blonde became silent.

Draco shrugged. "It's got something to do with-with my genes." He stared at her suddenly, pinning her with his intense eyes. "If I tell you, Hermione, you have to promise not to tell Harry. I'll let him know when I'm ready."

"You trust me?"

"I have to trust someone in this."

"Then I'm with you," she smiled and encouraged him to go on.

He gave her a thin smile of his own before becoming serious again. "I'm a Malfoy and my ancestors have intermarried for generations. It's kept our line alive, yes, but not without complications…Every Malfoy in history, including the females, has always been dominant, which is why they're considered full-blooded Veelas. My mother however, is only half, which makes me-"

"A submissive," Hermione finished and Draco nodded. "But how is this a problem?"

"Under normal circumstances it wouldn't be." He took a swig of his coffee again and licked his lips, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm only the second Malfoy to have submissive blood. My Aunt three generations ago was the first." He dropped his gaze and closed his eyes, trying to quell the emotions raging within him.

"Draco," Hermione laid her hand on his. "What happens if you become pregnant?"

"There could be complications," he quietly replied.

"Like what?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know…There's a reason for it of course. Since I'm submissive, I've received almost all recessive traits from Father and most of them…aren't good."

Her hold on his hand tightened. "What do you mean?" she all but whispered.

"There's…a _disease _that runs in my family. It's the product of too many intermarriages, and the males are carriers…"

"So you think you're father passed the gene onto you?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"He did. I-Mother told me after-after Father's passing."

Hermione bit her lip to stop it from quivering. "Is it life-threatening? Will you-will you-"

"Will I die from it?" he gave her a small smile and nodded. "No-" and she sighed in relief, "-it won't kill me, but my Aunt…She lost her child during childbirth and-and she never had children again."

Hermione gasped in surprise. She had never heard of any pureblood who could not produce an heir. Keeping their line alive was a prerogative to them.

Draco's hands trembled as he answered her questioning gaze. "It's my blood, Hermione. It doesn't allow the child to grow normally…It acts like a-like a poison."

"But you're a Veela, Draco. It's ingrained in your blood to protect the child at all cost."

"In my Veela blood yes, but not my own. I could kill it. M-my own blood could murder it even before it's-"

"Shhh…" And Hermione got out of her seat so she could envelope him in her arms. He was shaking so badly that all she could do was rub her hands along his back, willing her warmth to seep into him. "It's ok, Draco," she mumbled, not at all sure her words were comforting. She could feel his throat working up and down, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She knew this was hard for him-it would be for anyone. How he must have lived with the terrible secret for all these years, she couldn't even begin to guess.

"Hermione…I-I don't feel well," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

She pulled back a little and pressed her palm to his forehead. "You do feel warm…Can you stay put? I'll go get Harry."

He nodded and dropped his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the dizziness at bay. Making sure he wasn't about to topple off the chair, Hermione hurriedly made her way to the Splash Zone. She barely reached the entrance when Harry came out, looking wet and worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he spotted Hermione. "Is Draco alright?" He had felt uneasy for some time, but he brushed it off until an intense wave of sadness washed over him.

"I think he has a fever," she replied, not wanting to tell Harry the real reason. She led him to the Café and, upon spotting Draco slumped over the little table, he ran to his side.

"Draco?" Harry called, wrapping a wet arm around his shoulders and feeling his forehead.

"Ungh…I have a headache," he moaned.

Harry frowned, spotting the large cup of coffee. "Are you dizzy?" he asked and his frown deepened when the blonde nodded.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he flopped over, holding his daughter by her hand. He was dripping wet and picked up his equally water-logged daughter. "Is Ferret alright?"

"He's fine," Harry seethed, "He just had too much coffee _again_! What did the doctor tell you Draco? This is the third time this has happened!"

"Harry, don't shout!" Draco groaned, clutching his aching head. "Please…"

Ron found how Draco shrank from his best mate amusing, but he held his tongue. "Do you want me to go get the car?" he asked instead as Jenny slid from his arms and climbed into her mother's.

"That won't be necessary," Harry coolly replied, tugging at Draco's arm. "He'll walk."

"I don't think it's such a good idea," Hermione said when Draco swayed a bit and clutched the table to steady himself.

"He'll live," was his husband's reply. "If you're going to keep defying the doctor's orders, you might as well learn to pay the consequences."

Draco wanted to smack his heartless husband, but he didn't have much energy to do so. He clung to Harry's arm and let him steer him out the building. It was late evening, but the setting sun hit him like a neon light and he stumbled, blinking rapidly. His head throbbed painfully and he sank to the ground, feeling nauseous.

"Shit Draco," Harry cursed, knowing he couldn't punish Draco like he deserved. He half carried him to a shaded bench and made him sit down, thrusting a bottle of water in his clammy hands, telling him to drink. Draco obeyed, taking small sips while his husband dashed off to get the car. Hermione laid a comforting hand on his shoulder while Ron kept his daughter distracted.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Draco asked, his face flushed with fever.

"No, I didn't," Hermione assured him. "Why _do_ you drink so much coffee?" she asked after a time, feeling his addiction rather amusing.

"I don't know. It tastes good?" She could tell he was lying however, but decided not to press the subject.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to block out the insistent throbbing in his head. He could hear Jenny's happy squeals as Ron amused her and he couldn't help smiling weakly. He suddenly looked up and squinted at Hermione, whose worried gaze had never left him.

"How did it feel…to have her inside you?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

She smiled at his innocence and replied honestly, "It was draining. I was vomiting the first couple weeks, I had weird cravings, I almost beat the hell out of Ron, and I was tired a lot, but it was all worth it. The labor itself was very painful, but when I held her for the first time, I couldn't remember the pain. You have to give up a certain things Draco, but trust me, what you gain in return is worth a thousand times more."

He only nodded, not sure what to say. He looked at Jenny and wondered what it would be like to have a daughter just like her that was his own. The mere thought made him smile.

"Are you thinking of telling him?" Hermione asked, noting how quiet he had grown.

He nodded. "I'll have to eventually…He's not going to like it-"

"But he'll understand. Even if he gets angry, Harry will come around. He loves you too much to blame you, Draco."

And as always, Hermione Granger was right.


End file.
